Shinobi Tactic Online
by Leelhiette
Summary: AU. Naruaki Makoto is a hardcore gamer. He's a loner and wants to escape reality by playing VRMMORPG. Though, now trapped in the death game "Shinobi Tactic Online" and known through the username of "Naruto", will he survive to see reality again? Will he even want to?


**AN:** Well, this story popped in my head after watching Sword Art Online. Though, even if I used most of SAO's elements, this would be undoubtedly different from it. I even used some of ALfheim's elements but only a few. Anyways, this is what I've made in my mind. Enjoy.

**Warning(s):** The characters will be OOC. I made it that they will eventually develop or grow into their IC as the story progresses. For now, ignore the canon story of Naruto as it will not have its place in the story _yet_. But, the overall elements of the Shinobi world would be present but with several changes since SAO influenced this creation. Also, I didn't use their real names as their 'real' names in the game but merely as their username. Though, there would be particular characters (oblivious newbies) who used their real name in the game as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (or SAO, just to be safe).

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

**Shinobi Tactic Online**™  
Written by: _Leelhiette_  
Chapter 1: Virtual Reality vs Reality

* * *

_"Shinobi Tactic Online is the number one thriller ‹‹PvP›› game that required players to battle each other. As a preface, a player must choose either of the two options: they are to choose between joining a ‹‹Minor›› or ‹‹Major›› village. This will decide their starting point and skills. Both options have their disadvantages and advantages. With a "‹‹Minor›› village, a unique skill set will be granted that is exclusive to that certain village and the player isn't tied down by connections like with the ‹‹Major›› villages, however, the EXP required to level up would be restricted since any ‹‹Minor›› village doesn't have all the sources vital in earning the necessary points to upgrade the skills. With a ‹‹Major›› village, the skill set acquired is only a standard one exclusive to all the ‹‹Major›› villages, however, a ‹‹Major›› village have several NPC branches that will grant quests in order to earn EXP points in order to level-up and even earn skills."_

_[STO Tutorial Guide Number 1. By Nagasaki Tomomi]_

* * *

**September 12, 2021**

"_Oi, Makoto, what the hell are you up to? Ever since summer started you haven't tried to contact me, it's nerve-wracking. Even though my family and I are currently in Hokkaido for vacation, you should at least call once in a while, moron. Or, have you found some friends, yet? Don't give me that anti-social vibe, you will never know until you try, right? And, you've got to try, being by yourself isn't really healthy. Besides, those videogames are going to be the death of you someday. By the way, have you heard of this VRMMORPG called "Shinobi Tactic Online"? If I had to guess, not only have you heard of it but was also one of those ten thousand to purchase the game, ne? Anyways, just to make you jealous if you haven't, my parents allowed me to buy one. I wanted to try it out since videogames seemed to be the only thing you really like and I wanted to understand you better. So, in case you really did have the game already, see you in the virtual world! Look after me then, will you? Well, got to go, call me back, if you're done playing games, will you? Well, in case you forgot, this is Tenchiko Marika, if you forget again then I'm going to castrate you! Bye!"_

The voice mail stopped and all he could do was blink back at the screen. Sighing at his self-proclaimed "best" friend's antics, he ignored the mail and focused on the news article on the website. It was the interview of Nagasaki Tomomi, the creator and developer of "Shinobi Tactic Online". He had been one of the one thousand beta testers those five months ago which lasted around three to four months just to even reach level 26 and the 19th sector out of a hundred and twenty. Even for someone like him who practically breathed MMO's, he had a hard time adjusting to the game's odd system.

Still, as far as RPG went, ‹‹Shinobi Tactic Online›› might have been the best and most difficult game he had encountered. But, that didn't stop him from getting excited and vibrating with barely contained thrill of being able to play it once again. Its launching would be in fifteen minutes and he was busy skimming through articles that could get him to understand the game better. Until one particular article caught his attention. The interview.

To him, Nagasaki Tomomi was a _genius_.

The man had practically created another world. If it weren't for the fact that it was merely a virtual reality presented in their minds by electronics, Makoto would go as far as to say that STO is just another dimension from the real world.

He could still remember holding his first set of ‹‹Kunai›› there and the ability of being able to jump higher than what should be possible. The warmth of ‹‹Chakra›› just underneath his skin and the _freedom_ that he would never be able to forget. Though, what probably gave him the thrill was battling opponents and other players. The adrenaline wasn't faked and the idea that STO was a world that broke human limitations was just short of amazing.

Naruaki Makoto is just an average 14 year old who had just recently graduated from Middle School. He was an orphan who lived on his own and from the allowance that his grandparents sent every week since they couldn't be bothered to take him in. If that wasn't outright rejection, then he didn't know what else it could mean.

Though, he was sure that one of his parents at least had foreign blood in their veins since the golden blonde hair and blue eyes certainly weren't of Japanese origins despite the Asian facial structure that would look back at him in the mirror. Ever since he had been old enough to understand that his remaining family had abandoned him, his belief in people wasn't really high to begin with. Maybe, being bullied for being an orphan without parents and his foreign features when he was really young added salt to the wound. Nevertheless, when he entered Middle School, he had begun the habit of dying his blonde hair black and people stopped talking then.

He was a loner. Not by necessity but by _choice_. Makoto didn't really see any value in interacting with people and, even if he did, it was mostly at arm's length. To him, the pain and risk of socialising wasn't really worth it. The pain from his family's abandonment and rejection was enough to last him a life time. Though, every once in a while, he would ignore the voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was because he didn't want to burden other people. Others didn't have any business with someone like him who didn't really have anything to offer, after all, his family discarded him _for a reason_. Makoto was just proficient in disregarding that voice.

Still, there were those people who were just _that_ persistent in interacting with him.

But, then again, Makoto wouldn't worry about them as he had become quite adept at ignoring and avoiding them. It just wouldn't do. Still, the appeal of MMO games or even RPG was that he could be someone there that he couldn't be in real life.

In reality, Makoto was a quiet loner who would rather be in the company of his computer and games. An average student and former member of the Karate Club since he had begun allotting more of his time on videogames. But, in MMO games, he was known as "_Naruto_" who was one of the best players online, who was adept at trash talking every now and then, and, generally, who was _someone._ Unlike Makoto. Though, the username was from his real name **Naru**aki Mako**to**.

But, the best part was probably no one knew 'Makoto' in MMO games. All the other players knew was just "Naruto" and he didn't even have to hide behind anything because, whoever he was in these games, no one would care. Unlike in real life, and that simple reprieve was enough.

"_Shinobi Tactic Online is a world made purely for survival. Conflicts, battles, and even wars might not be so far-fetched in this world. However, not all virtual realities are perfect and _‹‹_Archane_››_ or the world of Elemental Nations is one as such. Players would learn independence, patriotism, and even loyalty that only _‹‹_PvP_››_ in groups could ever hope to achieve. This virtual reality is nothing but a game. Even in the midst of surviving, STO will always be a game."_

Looking at the photo of the man, Makoto's cerulean blue eyes stared intensely at Nagasaki Tomomi. The man had chin-length crimson red hair and sharp gray eyes. He was dressed in a casual gray cardigan over a white button up shirt with matching beige pants. But what really caught Makoto's interest regarding the article, aside from the seemingly inspirational words, was the man's expression. It was the look of someone who had reached the top of the world.

Seeing that he only had five minutes, he shut down his monitor and placed the magazine on his computer table.

The Nerve Gear was something that went along with the game to be able to enter the VRMMORPG. Carefully wearing the helmet, he proceeded to lie down on the bed and wait for the countdown. He had already done this several times during the beta testing to be able to perform the procedures of ‹‹FullDive›› without the user's manual. Nonetheless, the excitement would never change as he could finally enter the world of ‹‹Archane›› once again.

Hearing the beeping noise that signalled the time, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _This was it_.

"Link Activate," He muttered softly but with hidden steel beneath.

Behind his eyes, multitude of bright colours exploded. The sensation wasn't as surprising as the first time he had worn the gear and he 'watched' as the settings set itself according to the five senses that would be the foundation of this game. Even though he knew that he would have to start at nothing like the rest of the players, he still loaded his account from the Beta Test but he made sure to make a few changes. Back then, he had chosen the option ‹‹Minor›› as his starting village. Despite the fact that he preferred working solo, he couldn't deny the fact that ‹‹Major›› would help him in progressing much faster in levels. Not to mention, he had learned his lesson from the beta test when he had been imprisoned during the game and been under the mercy of another beta tester of a ‹‹Major›› with the maxed skill of ‹‹Interrogation›› when he had tried to enter one of the ‹‹Major›› villages to apply for quests or ‹‹Missions››.

He waited as it processed the data under his username ‹‹Naruto››.

The next time he had opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a bustling village below him from the ‹‹Hokage Mountain››. Looking around him, he noticed other players who had chosen ‹‹Konoha›› as their starting ‹‹Major›› village. It was the most popular considering that it was the largest village and had the most incoming ‹‹Missions›› on their NPCs. Still, Naruto wouldn't normally choose this as it contradicted his preferred style of playing solo but he very much preferred the light and almost homey atmosphere here than the harshness and paranoia lurking in ‹‹Suna››, the military system and straight-laced society in ‹‹Kumo››, the isolated faction of ‹‹Iwa›› where it made it hard to acquire missions outside its territory, and the cold, clammy, but bloody section of ‹‹Kiri›› where most players who preferred to play the roles of psychopath resided.

Though, playing solo wasn't really out of his reach when he chose ‹‹Orphan›› as his status. Most players who preferred to have some skill sets only unique to a family needed to choose their ‹‹Clan›› which, to Naruto, was a great disadvantage since learning anything outside the given skills was close to impossible by then. Most beta testers had learned to either avoid this limitation or how to twist it into their signature skills. The latter would take some time, though.

Wasting no time, he began running down the steps of the mountain that would lead him to the civilization below. Like any starting player, he was dressed in a simple long-sleeved shirt (his was blue this time) with mesh armour underneath, black pants, and the standard blue zori sandals that was accustomed to ‹‹Shinobi››. It wouldn't be until he earned some money or ‹‹Ryou›› that he would be able to customize his avatar further in depth.

His starting avatar matched his height in the real world (which, for the average male, was admittedly short) but someone who looked more masculine than his real face with dark locks that reached his shoulder and matching green eyes. In short, he looked like someone who would never be associated to Naruaki Makoto.

"Oi! Wait a minute!" A voice shouted behind him and Naruto paused in his stride as he looked over his shoulder.

A boy his age (or older, since the other was taller than him by at least half a head) was running up to him with long brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail, wide brown eyes and clear complexion, dressed in a gray jacket with mesh armour underneath, beige pants, and the same blue zori sandals. What told Naruto that the other player had joined a ‹‹Clan›› were the red triangular markings on each of the player's cheeks. The symbol of the ‹‹Canine Tamers›› or of the ‹‹Inuzuka››. Naruto didn't really have anything against the ‹‹Clan›› but it was the most boisterous and rowdy people who joined their lot.

Suffice to say, he didn't do really well in their crowds.

"You're a beta tester, aren't 'cha?" He grinned back at Naruto toothily, showing his ‹‹Clan's›› signature fangs. Like him, the boy also had the standard kunai pouch strapped to his lower back and a shuriken holster tied around his right thigh.

"Hai," He answered cautiously, eyes already inspecting the other's face.

As if sensing his suspicion, the player was quick to raise his hands in a sign of peace. Though, playing the game for almost four months back then, if there was something Naruto learned, it was that players who hadn't removed their weapons but without their ‹‹Hitai-ate›› weren't considered allies yet. Not until they've become genin to their respective village, at least.

"Well, 'm kinda' new to this game and 'ya seem t'know what to do around 'ere," He explained almost sheepishly as he avoided the other's eyes in obvious embarrassment. "If, it's not a bother to ya, of course–"

"Sure, why not?" Naruto shrugged with a grin, seeing no harm when he realized that this was really a newbie.

What told him was the fact that the other's weapon stats were still a bright yellow – signalling that the other hadn't even known to check yet. Which, to this game, had been an absolute must. Not that Naruto knew that either back on his first try, at least now, he knew better.

"Really?" The other's eyes seemed to sparkle in delight, then, without further ado, he grabbed the dark haired boy's hand and vigorously shook it. "Thank you! M'name's ‹‹Kiba››, by the way, or at least, that'll be what I'll be called 'ere." He grinned as he rubbed his hands in apparent anticipation.

Inwardly, he praised the newbie with approval. Everybody should know that revealing your real name here was a _taboo._

"Just call me, Naruto," He stated uncomfortably as he subtly took a step back from where the other boy had suddenly invaded his personal space.

If there was something that was quick to discomfort him, it would always be that.

"So, where 'ya headed, man?" Kiba asked casually as he kept up with Naruto who started his descent from the mountain once again.

"To the ‹‹Academy››," He informed the other and when he noticed the curious look sent his way, he elaborated, "If you've bothered to check your ‹‹Weapons››, a pop-up window would appear and inform you where you would acquire your ‹‹Starting Skills››. In your case, though, you have to head to the ‹‹Inuzuka Territory›› to acquire yours. If I'm not mistaken, you would also be able to obtain your ‹‹Canine Familiar››. The ‹‹Clan›› you now belong to is one of the sub-branches of ‹‹Beast Tamers›› or, in your clan's case, the ‹‹Canine Tamers››."

"Well, ain't that jus' cool?" The boy grinned at the explanation. "I like dogs,"

"Haven't you read at least your clan's ‹‹Stats›› when you decided to join it?" Naruto questioned in exasperation as he suddenly understood just how _new_ the newbie was. "In fact, is this your first time playing any MMO?" He asked further just to make certain.

"Hey, man! That's jus' rude! Of course, it's 'na my first time playin' MMO. But, I was too excited to play that I wen' ahead without readin' the manual or ‹‹Stats››." The other replied vehemently with a scowl on his face, the accent in his voice more apparent. "I chose the ‹‹Clan›› 'cause the tattoo's are cool and are kinda' my thin'. Get what'am sayin'?"

"Sorry," Naruto was quick to apologize as he avoided the other's gaze. "I just thought that most newbies at least would read everything that they could use to level up in this world," He admitted rather bluntly to a sputtering Kiba.

"Hey! 'M excited, man! _Excited_! No need t'rub it in, ya know," Kiba sulked as he trudged after the shorter boy languidly.

Naruto didn't reply as he took in the sights of ‹‹Konoha››. He could remember working with some ‹‹Konoha Shinobi›› or other players back in the beta testing in order to clear the 4th Sector or the ‹‹Swamp of Dreams››. He had been personally invited by the acting ‹‹Hokage›› of that time, a player named ‹‹Hiruzen››, and had been granted ‹‹Free Passage›› right after. As always, many shops littered the ‹‹Market District›› of the village and, compared to others, the NPCs in this place were more lively and amicable. Looking at the rooftops, he frowned as he realized that there weren't any ‹‹Shinobi›› yet and that meant no player had levelled up so far to form the village's defense aside from the NPCs that formed one basic unit of ‹‹ANBU››. And, if his experience in this game was right, it would be a day after before they could elect their acting ‹‹Hokage›› for the month.

‹‹Hokage›› was what they called the leader of ‹‹Konoha››. Every beginning of the game, a player of at least level 3 (which should cover the majority of players) could be elected to lead the village for an entirety of 30 days before another election would be held. But by then, the requirements for the position would increase. Back in the beta testing, he could remember a particular election for one of the ‹‹Hokage››. During the third election, the player who would run for the position should be of at least level 12, with mastered ‹‹Hand-to-Hand››, ‹‹Tri-Set››, and ‹‹Kunai›› skills, and a ‹‹Latent Ability›› for ‹‹Express Healing››. Needless to say, sometimes, a player had no choice but to take the position if he's the only individual who had the following conditions covered. A village, especially a ‹‹Major››, wouldn't be able to function properly without a ‹‹Kage››.

"Well, this' my stop, man," Kiba suddenly said as his eyes stared at where the pop-up screen must have showed him a map to the ‹‹Inuzuka Territory››, his displayed weapon stats now showed a luminous green that told him Kiba had finally checked his options. "T'was nice knowin' ya–" He cut himself off as his eyes stared at Naruto with sudden burning intensity. "Can I jus' wait for ya'? I mean, acquirin' the skills shouldn' take too long, should'it? I'll jus' wait and maybe ya could, y'know, go with me to the compound–" The brunette bit his lip and looked away, as if he was berating himself of why he even offered.

Naruto could only look at the other with perplexed eyes. While he preferred a private company by himself, he would admit that he was curious about the ‹‹Inuzuka››. He had met a player back at the beta testing, ‹‹Hana››, who was a member of the ‹‹Inuzuka››, had reached level 22 and earned herself three ‹‹Canine Familiar››. The way she seemed to synchronize with her familiars and the way she almost acted like them, or the ‹‹Special Bloodline›› of the ‹‹Inuzuka›› that gave them the same inherent senses as their familiars, made Naruto contemplate on how a player could seem to connect with virtual reality animals and even earn skills unique to them by becoming 'part-animal' themselves.

Still, thinking about it deeper, he had observed that while Kiba was dense in some ways, the guy was fine. Aside from that strange accent in his words, Kiba was really a newbie who was admittedly a child at heart. It was how Tenchiko would have described the other boy, at least, Naruto thought so.

"Why not?" Naruto shrugged with an awkward smile as he watched the other boy brighten. "I shouldn't take too long, anyway,"

"Oh, man! You're the greatest!" Kiba exclaimed happily as he slung a friendly arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Then, let's go," Naruto stated determinedly, if not a bit excitedly, as he shrugged off the arm and sprinted towards the direction of the ‹‹Academy››.

As they ran, many of the NPCs waved at them. Naruto ignored them while Kiba smiled in confusion and waved back rather hesitantly. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kiba was too open in revealing his status as a newbie. If they had been in a middle of a ‹‹Battlefield››, ‹‹Hostile Players››, or what the enemy in ‹‹PvP›› was labelled, would undoubtedly take advantage of it. Especially since beta testers had learned that, in this world, nothing was ever absolute. Betrayal was actually not uncommon.

It wasn't until they reached a large structure which is comprised of several buildings which were erected. The ‹‹Academy›› can be identified by the tree in front of it which has a swing on it and more so, by the giant sign with the kanji for Fire on it. Without hesitation, Naruto entered with calm and confident steps. This was the second time he had entered this place. The first time had been to obtain a mission from one of the ‹‹Chuunin Instructor NPC›› named ‹‹Suzume››. The mission had been from one of the information broker of the game named ‹‹Isaribi››. The girl had made quite a name for himself, Naruto would admit. Having been invited by ‹‹Hiruzen››, Naruto had instantly seized the opportunity to earn a ‹‹Special Item››. He didn't know how ‹‹Isaribi›› or 'The Lizard' had known of the mission but he wasn't going to share it to others anytime soon. At least, not when he knew the item at risk.

‹‹Suzume›› was an NPC who taught the ‹‹Kunoichi››. The mission had been about going by the forest just a little outside the village and obtaining a unique flower in order for her to 'endorse' the beauty of flower arranging to her students. It would've been easy if not for the ‹‹Bandits›› that guarded the area. But, if he had to say so himself, the reward was worth getting in trouble for. It was a katana with a dark purple blade and black handle. Though, the blade's color was so dark that it could've been mistaken for black as well. The blade itself, was called, ‹‹Decimator››. The thing that attracted Naruto the most about the weapon was how its ‹‹Durability›› was at its max, it basically told him that it was good as unbreakable then (or, at least, for the next fifteen Sectors where a more durable blade would be available). At first, he didn't know why a simple mission had rewarded such a powerful ‹‹Special Item››. But then, later on, he learned that the flower he had retrieved was called ‹‹Hale›› and it was a key to bringing back ‹‹Familiars›› who had perished to life. Naruto didn't have any familiars and saw no use to it, therefore, very much wanted the ‹‹Decimator›› once again. Though, when ‹‹Suzume›› had then later sold it to other players in the beta test, the price had been a million ‹‹Ryou››.

He vowed to himself that as soon as he reached level 5 that he would take the mission. But, in order to level up, he needed to earn his ‹‹Hitai-ate››. This would be given after he had earned at least 100 EXP during training his ‹‹Starting Skills›› and pass certain 'conditions' regarding his ‹‹Skills››.

The classrooms around the Academy were large and had high ceilings. Naruto could see Kiba admiring everything around them from the corner of his eye. Still, even he had to admit that the place was quite a sight to see. Everything looked so _real_. He even caught other players from the administrative side of the building who were already looking through the still-empty-as-of-now ‹‹Hokage Office›› since the ‹‹Mission Assignment Desk›› wouldn't be available until they had earned their ‹‹Hitai-ate››.

Entering the ‹‹Rookie Room››, inwardly reeling at the 'Rookie' term with slight disdain, he noted that Kiba was forced to wait outside the room since this was only for players who would have to rely on the ‹‹Academy›› for their fundamental basics. Looking at the NPC, it was a fairly large man with brown hair and a goatee. He wore the standard uniform, the ‹‹Konoha Shinobi Flak Jacket››, and a ‹‹Hitai-ate›› that he wore like a bandanna. On top of his head was the label ‹‹Funeno Daikoku: Starter›› with the logo of a scroll on the man's chest.

Naruto, already used to the procedure, merely tapped the scroll and was awarded by a pop-up menu enlisting skills in his ‹‹Skills Profile››.

‹‹Throwing›› 0/1000  
‹‹Accuracy›› 0/1000  
‹‹Agility›› 0/1000  
‹‹Hand-to-Hand›› 0/1000  
‹‹Stealth›› 0/1000  
‹‹Chakra›› 250/2500  
‹‹Chakra Control›› 100/1000  
‹‹Hand Signs›› 12/12

Nodding to himself, he graciously nodded at the bored looking NPC who merely shooed him away with a swat of the hand. Naruto tried not to show his annoyance at being dismissed so easily as he contemplated about his ‹‹Starting Skills››. If a player failed to obtain theirs, they would practically be a sitting duck. A _powerless_ sitting duck. Still, he knew that in order to 'pass' and earn his ‹‹Hitai-ate››, he needed to train his skills and earn EXP. At least, he would have to earn some for each of them in order to acquire the necessary points in passing.

Nodding to himself more determinedly as he met a very curious Kiba outside the room, Naruto resolved that he would be _the best_ in this game. Because, as _Naruto_, he would be acknowledged as someone, as _something_. The only thing that Naruaki Makoto couldn't do.

Not knowing that it would probably the only thing he did when things took for the worse.

* * *

_TBC._

* * *

Current Reference:

**Naru**aki Mako**to - **Naruto  
Tenchiko Marika - **?**  
Nagasaki Tomomi -** ?**  
**?** - Kiba


End file.
